


ᎿᎻᎬ ᎻᎾᎶᏯᎯᏒᎿᏕ fact-file

by Conspicious_Euphoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author does not regret anything, Bill Weasley - Freeform, Chocolate, Crack, Gen, Humour, Marauders, Only fangirling about The Harry Potter series, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, Please Don't Hate Me, Severus Snape - Freeform, Stating just a obvious fact, Tom Riddle - Freeform, cedric diggory - Freeform, implied Harry Potter/Hermione Granger - Freeform, implied wolfstar, neville longbottom - Freeform, poem, read and comment, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspicious_Euphoria/pseuds/Conspicious_Euphoria
Summary: The Hogwarts fact-file no one needed but I posted nonetheless.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my 10 years old sister as a gift for my birthday.....  
> So to express my gratitude, I decided to post it on here....

**. The Hogwarts poem**

_My favorite color is Green_

_It is the color of Slytherin_

_I love Draco Malfoy_

_He is such a smol bean_

_My favorite color is Red_

_Gryffindor slept on a red bed_

_I don't like Peter Pettigrew_

_He has a big head_

_My favorite color is Yellow_

_Hufflepuff was a kind fellow_

_I love Newt Scamander_

_I also love Marshmello_

_My favorite color is Blue_

_Slime is a slimy goo_

_I love Luna Lovegood_

_Her words are always true_


	2. Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only to remind you of a fact that probably you all know and appreciate.

We know that Neville's **Boggart** was **Severus Snape** himself...... And Neville faced him everyday(probably spending several hours at a stretch) , lived in the same place for months on end and faced him like a true **brave Gryffindor.....**

Neville is _**The Chosen One**_ in his own way...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what I feel every Valentine's Day.

_**Boyfriend** _

_Something you do not have because you are still waiting for Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Bill Weasley/Cedric Diggory/Remus Lupin to exist and to date you for real._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss the thrill of not knowing what is going to happen in the next book.

**Downhearted**

Something you feel when you remember that you are a Potterhead but you were not born in the 90s...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Ron and Hermione together but I can't help thinking about what would have happened if Harry and Hermione were together

**Hopeless**

Something you feel when you secretly _hope_ that **Harry** and **Hermione** should be together


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing!!!!

_Did you know?_

  * _The Sorting Hat is skilled at Legilimency, which enables it to look into the wearer's head and divine his or her capabilities or mood._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of―  
>  The J.K. Rowling Archives, The Wizarding World App.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Door** _

_Something that you show to people when they say that they don't like Harry Potter._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony and Chocolate are two of my most favorite things in the world.

_**Chocolate** _

_Something that you cannot eat without thinking about Remus Lupin._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WolfStar Forever!!!

_**Heart-broken** _

_Something you feel when you know that Remus is meant to be with ~~Sirius~~ but ends up marrying Tonks anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for using the word 'Anyways' as I know it is considered to be a slang in English but I could not help it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what I feel when I watch 'Teen Wolf'.

_**Fidgety** _

_Something you feel when you cannot stop thinking about Remus Lupin while watching 'Teen Wolf' and have a constant strong urge to read PoA again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves watching 'Teen Wolf'?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Love and Respect to the Late Alan Rickman.

_Friend:_ _Are you still going to wait for the Marauders' series that's never going to come out? Even after all this time...?_

_Me:........................................................_

_....................(one eternity later)...................._

__

_**Always** _

__


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Patronus is a Husky!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of ― The J.K. Rowling Archive ; The Wizarding World App.

_Did you know?_

  * _majority of witches and wizards are unable to produce Patronuses and to do so is generally considered a mark of superior magical ability._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's yours???


	13. Chapter 13

_Did you know?_

  * _one of the most famous Patronuses of all time was a lowly mouse, which belonged to a legendary young wizard called Illyius, who used it to hold off an attack from an army of Dementors single-handedly._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of ― The J.K. Rowling Archive ; The Wizarding World App.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Proud** _

_Something you feel when you have not read the Harry Potter books but still know who Peeves is._


End file.
